


rooster teeth, Achievement Hunters drabbles/head cannons

by Praxxis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Drabble Collection, Headcanon, Multi, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxxis/pseuds/Praxxis
Summary: just some head cannons for achievement hunter. fahc





	1. Chapter 1

Consider:  
Every Sunday the whole fahc has pancakes (sometimes fakehaus or the b team join). Most of the times Ryan and Jack prepare them but sometimes the Lads wake up extra early and make them instead.

•Geoff:ok I know i said pancakes but him and Ryan prefer waffles. Geoff likes his waffles with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Jack will sometimes add strawberries or blueberries.

•Jack: Will usually prepare them with Ryan but doesn't actually like them too much. He will have one and than steal the strawberries off of Geoffs plate.

•Ryan also likes waffles more than pancakes. He will eat them with ice-cream and he will drink black coffee or orange juice.

•Gavin: Jack and Ryan will make him british (thin) pancakes (instead of the american ones). He will eat them with lemon juice and sugar.

•Michael: He will eat his pancakes with peanut butter and nutella. He also cuts them into small pieces. He will always drink milk so he can -as je says crush the bones of his enemies.

•Ray: Ryan will make him heart shaped pancakes(like actual hearts not the cute shape. Not this-♡) and Ray will decorate them with blood(pieces of stawberries and strawberry jam). And Geoff will always complain that that isn't appropriate.


	2. fahc as dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fahc as dogs

Consider:  
Ok can we all just imagine an au where the fahc were dogs.

□They would all hang out in the park by the river. They would play with the kids and keep company to the homeless people.

□Ryan: He is a big white mutt that has black around his eyes and red-brown-ish fur around his snout. He looks tough but he is actually the sweetest little teddy bear. He will bring a stick to the homeless people and give them the puppy eyes until they play fetch with him.

□Geoff: He is the little mutt that will steal your drinks and food but in the cutes way posible(while triping and dropin tons of it).

□Jack: He is a cute ass fat dog with a smushed face-looks like an off brand pug. She will walk all around the city and make friends with all the cats. She eventualy becomes the leader of stray cats. Shes smaller than most but that aint stopping her.

□Michael: He is mix between a pitbul and something else but he looks like a black and white pitbul. He is mostly white but he has black and datk gray spots. Him and Gavin try to scare pigenos in the park but they mostly just look at them with a bored look on their face.

□Gavin: Gavin is a light brown french bulldog. He is the only one that isnt a mutt. He loves to swim in the parks lake but he gets scared by swans.

□Mica&Lidnsay: they are cats. Lindsay is the lazy cute cat that will play with the children in the park. She will play fetch like a dog. Mica is a little lazier. She will lay in the sun while the children pet her. When the sunlight hits her fur preftly it looks like magic.

□Ray:he will snuggle the homeless people on the block . He is a mutt and nobody knows what he is a mix of. He is the best at chasing birds and he often catches one. He lets it go cuz he a good boy.


	3. doooog

Consider:   
One day after a single man job Ryan returnes with a bag. He drops it off in his room and doesn't say a word about it. When he comes back to the living room everybody stares at him. They ask him about the bag. He says it's not important and that they should end the conversation there. After the conversation Ryan goes into the bathroom to wash off the blood and dirt. He comes back into his room to an empty bag with the puppy no where to bd found. He look tru his entire room and most of the penthouse when he stumbless into Gavin playing fetch with the puppy. Gavin looks at Ryan with a smug grin on his face that just says haha guess who can't hide anything. Ryan begges Gavin not to tell anybody about this because they wouldn't agree to him keeping it. Gavin tells him that they all all ready know and they agree but they insist that Ryan should be the one walking the dog while wearing his skull mask. Ryan is so happy and goes and huggs Gavin while trying to come up with ways they could name the puppy weithout Gavin being in the room because he doesnt want the second Egg.


	4. house party

Consider:  
For very succsesful heists they will throw house parties. They will spend giant ammouts of money on cataring, lights, ect.

■Ryan: He is probs making out with Ray in the corner. They will take a break to take swigs of drinks and they sometimes dance to popular songs. He will definitely fall asleep on the floor of Ray's beedroom.

■Ray: Will spend most of the nights making out with Ryan or playing his 3DS in his bedroom, well at least until Ryan storms in, half drunk, and falls asleep in the middle of his floor after spending at least 20 minutes telling him how much he loves him and dogs.

■Jack: She is in charge of cataring and drinks after Geoff drinks a couple shots of vodka and is a bit tipsy so he goes and hits on Micheal. She will also usually compose a guest list and even tho everybody else always says she shouldn't invite fakehaus she always does because she sees how much fun they have together.

■Geoff: He will try and take care of drinks but after "tasting" one too many shot glasses of vodks he decides that it would be better if he just went and flirted with Michael who is busy preping the fireworks.

■Michael: He is in carge of the firework show that they try to beat fakehaus in. So far it looks pretty even. Almost every time that he's trying to prep the fireworks Geoff stumbles in and starts flirting with him. Things got pretty heated once and one of them (we still don't know who)stepped on the ON switch, it was early, only they saw it but it was beautiful.

■Gavin: Usually doesn't do shit. He only fucks with Jeremy who is trying to set up music and lights. So far he hasn't been caught.

■Jeremy: He is in carge of the lights and music and he doesn't know what's happening but sometimes playlists of music just switch and are now disney playlists(that played off for him they all started to play the 10 second disney challenge), and sometimes lights just dissapear or change color.

■The party usually starts at about 11 pm and the first to fall asleep is a half drunk Ryan. The last to fall asleep is always Ray, losing the track of time playing his 3DS

■The clean up never happens the next morning because everybody is super hungover.


	5. fahc-vacation

Consider: Every summer they pick 10 days when they go no vacation. Sometimes they go to the beach and sometimes they go to the mauntains. Sometimes they stay in five star hotels and sometimes they stay in camps(they mainly go to camps because geoff prefers them over hotels). Every year a different person picks the place and the activities. This year they went to a private island(picked by Ryan of course). They stayed in a private hotel. Gavin and Michael in one room, Geoff and Jack in one and Ray and Ryan in the third one.

•Jack: she would lay around for the whole day but one put one suncream turns into have you eaten enough, are you too hot, be careful don't trip...and so on until Geoff is like, can you please chill.

•Geoff: He will lay in the hotel room all day and only gets up for drinks. He will spend all days playing video games and Jack will have to physicaly drag him out of the bed and make him go swimming with her.

•Ray: Ray wanted to be in the pool and lay on the inflatable pizza but Ryan kept pushing him off so now they are splashing eachother.

•Ryan: Ryan was just realaxing on a towel besides Michael when he saw Ray being cute and trying not to fall of the inflatable pizza so he naturaly needed to push him off.

•Gavin: He went to the only shop on the island and bought a tub of chocolate ice-cream. He brought it to Michael and made him join him as he grabbed his hand and pulled him off the towel he way laying on. They made their way to the kitchen and Gavin grabbed two spoons and fed the first one to Michael.

•Jeremy: He is out side most of the day exploring the island and pretending that he can talk to animals.

•They spend their evenings playing card games and talking about their most succesful hiests.


	6. fahc-strip club

Consider: Geoff owning the best strip club in Los Antos. All of the fahc works there and each boy has his own speciality.

♡Michael: All there for rough bondage and rough sex. He makes the costumers work for it. He tells them they arent good enough and that they don't deserve him and they eat it up. He mainly tops. He prefers men and is in a relationship with Gavin.

♡Gavin: Mainly bottoms. He loves dirty talk. He is bisexual. He is in a realationship with Micheal. He is completely submissive and will beg for someone to use him and fill him up with cum. Loves being tied up.

♡Ryan: He is pansexual. He is in a realarionship with Ray. He is a dom. He likes tying people up and fucking them until they pass out. He will make them cum multiple times before cumming himself.

♡Ray: He is a complete sub. Gay as dicks. Is dating Ryan. Loves to be called baby, kitten, ect. He has a daddy and a bitting kink. He loves to be marked but he only lets Ryan mark him.

♡Jack: Is in a realationship with Geoff. Doesnt do things in private rooms but will sometimes dance on the poles. She is absolutely the best on the pole.

♡Jeremy: He is pretty new and doesnt feel comfortable in the private rooms yet but he will dance on the poles and tend the bar.

♡They all live in the apartments above the club.


End file.
